Chance encounter
by Marika 001
Summary: Is each encounter a chance encounter? Is life full of coincidences? How much should she trust? Should she run?


Waiting in line for at the coffee van, there are noisy people in front chatting and laughing. I look around wondering if you have really come here looking for me. The anticipation of what might happen has my nerves on end and my senses heightened. I step forward as I am next in line, reaching into my purse for the correct change, my attention diverted, I jump as I hear 'Star' whispered on the breeze, I look up quickly. lol Where? Where did that come from? Did I imagine it? My turn to order and I am busy placing my exact coffee order and paying. I step to the next counter to await my coffee. Time to wonder, time to search the faces around me for yours.

I walk back to my seat near the concert stage, being careful with my coffee and watching my step as the sun has now set.

My friend looks up and laughs, 'you ok? You just met Ronan or something?' She giggles! Oh no my eyes must be giving away my excitement! 'Oh yeah of course!' Laughing I sit down and settle to watch the stage, glancing around me regularly, sure I can feel someone watching me!

The supporting act finishes and the stage is prepared for Ronan. We fold our chairs and stand at the stage barrier as the crowd start to move forward anticipating his performance.

His performance is captivating! Caught up in the music and his voice, I don't realise that the crowd have moved around me, my friend is pushing towards the stage as Ronan moved towards our side, he reaches down and her hand is up ready for his touch! I giggle as I watch her, we are separated by the crowd now, I am not a lover of the push of the group so I pull back a bit standing leaning against the barrier further down.

With my eyes locked on Ronan's performance I am a little out of myself when I feel someone close to by back, 'Star don't look around, don't move, keep watching!' I hear you whisper, I feel a hand slip into my hand and I know it is you, I squeeze your hand to let you know I am ok with this. I haven't heard your voice before or felt your touch, but the chemistry is there! As your other hand strokes down my side and comes to rest on my hip I rest backwards into your chest. Your hand slides around my waist pulling me securely back to you. My heart is pounding in my chest, I can hear my pulse!

You place featherlight kisses on my hair as your thumb strokes tiny circles on the back of my hand.

'Don't make a sound, no one will know!' You whisper in my ear, your breath against my skin behind my ear, it is heady, my skin tingles! Deep inside me I can feel the heat of desire building. How can you effect me like this, you have barely touched me, you don't know me and we haven't meet before now, yet my body is responding to your touch, to your heat, to your solid presence behind me.

The song changes and the light romantic rhythm changes to a heady thumping tune, the crowd start to dance and move and you pull me along with you, just swaying to the music, but I can feel your hardness pressing against me! How long had you watched me this evening and had you planned this? You had told me you would come find me, but I hadn't believed you! One photo of me was all you had to work out who I was and this place is so busy! I am lost to pure sensation and desire, this is so wrong and yet feels so right! Were you caught up in the heady feeling too?

The song changes again and as it drifts into a romantic melody you push me gently forward to lean against the barrier in front of me! I madly cast my eyes around, my friend is still a distance away at the stage. I turn my head slightly up to look at you and your mouth claims mine before I can speak, gentle at first then demanding, kissing me as my head is leant back against you. As you release my mouth your hand slips inside my waistband and strokes my bare skin there. I shiver! Taking a shuddering supposed to be calming breath I feel moisture pooling in me, this is so hot, to be touched by a relative stranger in a public place surrounded by people who have no idea! Releasing your grip on my hand you place that hand firmly around my ribs just under the curve of my bust - I can feel the warmth from your arms through my clothing as your arm pulls me back firmly against you rising me up on my toes.

You slide your hand lower inside my clothes stroking your fingers gently across the soft bare skin above my lace pantie line. I am beginning to shake slightly, glad you have a firm grip of me against you. I place my hands on the barrier in front of me to steady myself. As your fingers slip inside the lace band I am so glad I have, I am so aroused, my breathing is coming in short sharp breaths! 'Mmmm' I moan quietly 'don't make a sound' you whisper biting gently down on my ear lob to remind me.

I can feel my the heat of my arousal rising and I feel like I am going to burst into flames right here! As your fingers circle and touch lower, 'Beautiful' you whisper to me 'So beautiful'.

The song changes again but it is a similar rhythm and people around are swaying and singing along loudly with the words.

As I relax slightly back into your arms I feel your fingers slide just a little lower, finding the wetness of my desire, the soft bare skin slick with my moisture. Your fingers sweep soft circles over my lips collecting the juices from my arousal on them.

'Are you going to come for me baby?' You whisper to me. I nod gently, my breathing fast, my legs weak and my hands gripping the barrier!

You swirl my clit with your thumb and slide your finger tips inside me! My body begins to tense and quiver, the muscles inside me pulsing! Surely not, I never come so easily!? But it hits me and I drop my head back onto your chest, my knees nearly fail me and I am glad your arm around my ribs has a firm hold, my knuckles are white with my grip on the barrier in front of me! I am lost in my own world, the feeling inside me owning me and making me weak.

Suddenly the music changes again and the beat is heady and fast, Ronan moves towards our side of the stage, people move, pushing forwards to try to reach for him. I wobble slightly, realising the arms supporting me have gone, I turn in the push of the crowd, searching faces, looking for you! But the push of the crowd hold me firm against the barrier and I can't retreat to search through them for you. I turn back to watch Ronan, was that real? Did I imagine it? The wetness of my clothing, the scent of my arousal and the crazy heartbeating in my chest make me believe otherwise!

I hope I can calm down before meeting up with my friend to head home! Surely I am going to give myself away!

I feel my phone vibrate a message alert - checking it I read 'Bella, my star! You are stunning, thank you'


End file.
